


How They React To Kylo Ren's Tantrums

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: The reactions of everyone when they witness Kylo Ren's tantrums. (This also includes the characters I created.)





	

 

**General Hux:**

[ ](http://45.media.tumblr.com/1d88af1c195d0b8d3337e4cbd4f03f1d/tumblr_o4gv5nmMzp1uax063o4_540.gif)

He's absolutely fed up with Kylo Ren's bullshit.

 

**Captain Phasma:**

She is done.

 

**Lieutenant Mitaka:**

Poor Mitaka becomes frightened.

 

**Lieutenant General Skylar May:**

One of her biggest pet peeves. "Grow the fuck up, Ren!"

 

**Lieutenant Emily Reynolds:**

She finds it funny!

 

 


End file.
